memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2019 (production)
Events January * 3 January - , the fourth episode of , premieres on CBS All Access. * 6 January - W. Morgan Sheppard dies. * 8 January - ** Pocket DIS novel, The Way to the Stars, by Una McCormack. ** Star Trek: Designing Starships - The USS ''Voyager and Beyond'', a mass-market reprint of Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume Two, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House is released. ** Little Golden Books, I Am Captain Kirk, by Frank Berrios is released. ** Little Golden Books, I Am Mr. Spock, by Elizabeth Schaefer is released. * 16 January - ** The Short Treks episodes , , , and "The Escape Artist" are released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. ** Issue 4 of the Star Trek vs. Transformers comic series from IDW Publishing is released. * 17 January - , the first episode of season 2, premieres on CBS All Access. * 18 January - "Brother" is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 23 January - "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Terra Incognita, Issue 6" from IDW Publishing is released. * 24 January - premieres on CBS All Access. * 25 January - "New Eden" is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 30 January - ** Dick Miller dies. ** "Star Trek: The Next Generation - IDW 20/20" and "Star Trek: The Q Conflict, Issue 1", from IDW Publishing. * 31 January - premieres on CBS All Access. February * 1 February – ** "Point of Light" is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. ** To Explore Strange New Worlds, by Elizabeth W. Barnes, is released. * 5 February – Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 8, by John Byrne, from IDW Publishing, is released. * 7 February – premieres on CBS All Access. * 8 February – "An Obol for Charon" is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 11 February – The Economics of Star Trek, by Rick Webb, is released. * 14 February – premieres on CBS All Access. * 15 February – "Saints of Imperfection" releases internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 16 February – These Are the Voyages: Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek in the 1970s, Volume 1 (1970-75) is released. * 21 February – premieres on CBS All Access. * 22 February – ** Morgan Woodward dies. ** Beverly Swanson dies. ** "The Sounds of Thunder" releases internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 27 February – "Star Trek: The Q Conflict, Issue 2" and "Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 5", from IDW Publishing, are released. * 28 February – premieres on CBS All Access. March * 1 March - "Light and Shadows", releases internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 6 March - "Star Trek: Discovery - Captain Saru" from IDW Publishing is released. * 7 March - premieres on CBS All Access. * 8 March - ** "If Memory Serves", releases internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. ** , by Joel R. Campbell and Gigi Gokcek, is released. * 14 March - ** Joe Knowland dies. ** premieres on CBS All Access. * 15 March - "Project Daedalus", releases internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 20 March - "Star Trek: The Q Conflict, Issue 3" from IDW Publishing. * 21 March - premieres on CBS All Access. * 22 March - "The Red Angel", releases internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 28 March - premieres on CBS All Access. * 29 March - "Perpetual Infinity", releases internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. April * 1 April - Vonda N. McIntyre dies. * 4 April - the twelfth episode of Discovery season 2, , premieres on CBS All Access. Media gallery File:1x04 The Escape Artist title card.jpg| File:The Way to the Stars cover.jpg|''The Way to the Stars'' File:Designing Starships The USS Voyager and Beyond cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume Two'' (mass-market edition) File:I Am Captain Kirk cover.jpg|''I Am Captain Kirk'' File:I Am Mr. Spock cover.jpg|''I Am Mr. Spock'' File:Star Trek vs. Transformers issue 4 cover B.jpg|"''Star Trek vs. Transformers'', Issue 4" File:Burnham sees Spock's vision.jpg| File:Terra Incognita, issue 6.jpg|"Star Trek: The Next Generation - Terra Incognita, Issue 6" File:New Eden.jpg| File:Star Trek The Next Generation - IDW 2020 cover.jpg|"Star Trek: The Next Generation - IDW 20/20" File:Star Trek The Q Conflict issue 1 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek: The Q Conflict, Issue 1" File:D7 schematics.jpg| File:To Explore Strange New Worlds cover.jpg|''To Explore Strange New Worlds'' File:Star Trek New Visions, Vol. 8.jpg|''Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 8'' File:Pike reviews sphere data.jpg| File:The Economics of Star Trek cover.jpg|''The Economics of Star Trek'' File:Tilly and may in the mycelial network.jpg| File:These Are the Voyages Roddenberry cover.jpg|''These Are the Voyages: Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek in the 1970s, Volume 1 (1970-75)'' File:Ba'ul Facility.jpg| File:Star Trek The Q Conflict issue 2 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek: The Q Conflict, Issue 2" File:Star Trek vs. Transformers issue 5 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 5" File:DSC-05 headed towards time anomaly.jpg| File:Captain Saru cover.jpg|"Star Trek: Discovery - Captain Saru" File:Talosians 2257.png| File:The Final Frontier cover.jpg|'' '' File:Airiam exposed to the vacuum of space.png| File:Star Trek The Q Conflict issue 3 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek: The Q Conflict, Issue 3" Category:Production timeline